


Suya

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, POV First Person, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Los momentos peores son cuando se sonroja. Cuando su sangre, esa delicada ambrosia, fluye en sus mejillas, y el perfume me invade los sentidos. No hay ocasiones cuando es más hermosa.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 4





	Suya

**Suya**

Una maldición. Eso era.

_[Eres clara como un alba]_

Ese candor que vislumbraba viendo su piel estaba tan diferente. No contaba de la misma muerte que la mía, o la de los otros.

Ella estaba viva. Y yo nunca iba a serlo más.

Estaba como encantado. Había entrado prepotentemente en mi casa, en mi vida.

En mi cabeza. En todo, había ella, con todos esos pequeños detalles que la hacían única.

Sabía desde el principio que iba a ser un problema.

Había pasado más que un año. Siempre iba a recordar ese momento. Su olor me había golpeado, me había hecho daño físico. Y en el mismo momento había percibido la reacción de Edward. Sabía que ese día el destino de una vida había sido marcado; iba a ser la mía o la suya.

Hoy puedo decirlo, la vida a que había sido regalado el final había sido la mía. Sin embargo, el verdugo no había sido ese olor punzante, letal y simplemente paradisiaco.

Sus ojos habían sido más asesinos que ese.

Me había perdido dentro de esos. Miraba a Alice y veía ojos iguales a los míos, iguales a los de todos nosotros. Sus matices solo dependían de cuándo y cómo nos alimentábamos.

Los suyos expresaban todo. Si hubiera pasado mi tiempo observándolos, no habría necesitado de mi talento para saber lo que sentía.

Siempre he sido un hombre frio. Controlo las emociones, las mías y las de los otros, muy mejor que tengo éxito de hacer con la sed.

Y no sé si sea esa a desencadenar en mi ese huracán que identifico con ella.

_[Te haces roja si alguien te mira]_

Los momentos peores son cuando se sonroja. Cuando su sangre, esa delicada ambrosia, fluye en sus mejillas, y el perfume me invade los sentidos. No hay ocasiones cuando es más hermosa.

Demasiadas veces he soñado de jugar con esa piel. Es frágil como el cristal, Bella. Y yo soy piedra, mis manos son piedra. Mi corazón es piedra.

_[Eres fresca como el aire]_

Sólo querría que me fuera concedido, aún por un momento, de sentir el viento en la cara, de cerrar los ojos, abrirlos y descubrir que ese viento solo es ella. Ella, con su torpeza, su ingenuidad. Ella, tan insignificante, pero tan preciosa.

Ella, que nunca va a quererme.

Edward lo sabe. Cava mis pensamientos, y todo lo que encuentra es su cara. Nunca me ha dicho nada. Pero creo que nunca haya odiado tanto su don.

Que nunca haya deseado tanto callar las voces que llegan por mi mente.

Está sentada en nuestro sofá. Victoria está cerca, y nosotros tenemos que protegerla. Todos son de caza, y yo me he quedado solo con ella. Solo en esa casa, cuyas paredes se aprietan a mi alrededor, y el único espacio que puedo ocupar es a su lado.

_[Y eres maravillosa cuando estás absorta]_

Tiene la mirada vacía, mi Bella. Está preocupada, lo siento. Está preocupada por él; no quiere que pase algo mal.

Respiro, me relleno los pulmones de ese aroma, y me siento a su lado. Se gira, y tiene éxito de sonreírme. Pero sé que nada en el mundo es más falso que esa sonrisa.

“Hola, Jasper.” me dice, y yo le sonrío también. Sólo querría gritar.

“¿En qué piensas?” le pregunto. Ella se encoge de hombros.

“En Edward.” contesta, con un suspiro.

Lo sé qué piensas en Edward. Siempre piensas en Edward. No hay nada más para ti.

Entiendo cómo se siente.

_[En tus problemas, en tus pensamientos]_

“Verás, todo va a estar bien.” trato de asegurarla. Me gustaría abrazarla, explorar ese territorio inexplorado y desconocido.

“Lo espero. No lo voy a soportar si pasara algo a uno de vosotros.”

Sonrío, otra vez.

“No te preocupes demasiado para nosotros, Bella. Piensa en ti.” le digo, como siempre sorprendido por su espíritu de sacrificio. Bella siempre ha antepuesto los otros a sí misma; esto también es parte de lo que es.

“No me importa de mí.” se sonroja otra vez. “Sois como una familia para mí.” murmura.

Y yo, Isabella, ¿necesito a otra hermana? No puedes imaginarlo.

Sólo necesito a alguien que me haga sentir vivo, por una última vez.

Te miro, busco en ti algo que nunca he encontrado, algo que me desvíe por la locura de mis pensamientos. Pero nunca ha sido allí, nunca va a estar allí. Tú eres todo.

_[Te vistes sin gana, nunca te pones algo para atraer atención]_

Llevas una camiseta azul. Te cae bien ese color, te hace brillar, más luminosa que todas las primaveras que Forks haya conocido. Nunca te ha importado mucho, por lo demás. Sólo querrías desaparecer por la vista ajena, mientras no te das cuenta de cómo eso mutilaría la belleza del mundo. Tú eres vida, eres la fuente más pura que nunca haya sido creada. Eres la mejor copia que Madre Naturaleza haya hecho de sí misma.

Quizás es por eso que mi hermano siente en ti perfume de flores. Fresia, dice siempre. No sé lo que sienten los otros, quizás eres indiferente por ellos, una de las muchas. En tu olor, Bella, yo veo imágenes de madera que quema. Veo el fuego, veo la pasión que ni siquiera sabes de poseer.

Entiendo la frustración de mi hermano. Yo también he deseado entrar en los rincones de esa mente, virgen por intrusiones ajenas.

¿En qué piensas, Isabella Swan?

No sabes lo que sabes desencadenar. Eres la más feroz calamidad natural que haya existido. Y tus daños, los haces a los corazones.

Corazones que no tienen éxito de latir, que pero nunca han tenido tanta gana de hacerlo.

“¿Jasper?” me llama.

“Sí, ¿Bella?”

“¿Crees que al final tu hermano vas a decidir de transformarme?” me pregunta.

No me esperaba esa pregunta. Esa noche he dicho de sí, y lo he dicho porque sabía que estaba lo que querías. Pero ninguno entiende que crimen sería apagar tu corazón, arruinar esa cara de criatura celeste, para conferirle rasgos demoniacos.

Me encojo de hombros, sin contestar. He llegado al límite. Te he herido, Bella. Habría podido matarte. Pero no quiero dejar que otros lo hagan.

Querría que fueras mía. Mi Bella. Nunca conciencia me ha herido más.

Qué he hecho durante de estos años, ¿Qué esperar por ti? Tu perfección. Tus risas, tus llantos, tus emociones. Cada faceta.

Te amo, Isabella Swan. Y nunca vas a saberlo. 


End file.
